


Interrupt Me Again, I Swear to God

by kolesik123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Wing Kink, Wingfic, aziraphale knows his safeword, crowley knows his safeword, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: Crowley is a horny bitch and Aziraphale just wants to enjoy his day.





	1. Delayed and Aggravated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,  
It's me again. I finished thee series a few weeks ago but was too tired to finish this fic I started around that time.  
Luckily, I am much more motivated and way less tired so expect a lot more fics out of me in the future!

If You Interrupt Me Again, So Help Me God

Aziraphale was cuddled up on his sofa, reading the newest addition to a series he'd enjoyed. He was so glad today was a Sunday; the Lord's day, ironically. He can finally sit and enjoy some personal

time. When lo and behold a snake in the grass (well, the snake in the bookshop) comes slithering across the floor and up the couch. Making Aziraphale shiver from the cold scales rubbing along his leg.

Nuzzling into the angel's junction of his neck and shoulder. Not soon after, changing to his normal form.

“Hello, my little principality.” The demon whispers into his angel's ear; with just a hint of a lisp.

Aziraphale tries to ignore him, turning the page.

Oh, that won't do. He'll just have to up his guns.

Crowley snakes his hands under his angel's shirt; spanning his fingers across his skin as he hums in appreciation. Aziraphale grunts, trying his hardest to hold back the mewl that threatens to escape.

“Crowley..Please wait until I'm done.”

“And why should I?”

“Crowley, if you interrupt me again, so help me God.”

The demon huffs, trying to play at annoyed but just sounding aroused. Before he skirts his hand down the angel's pants, groping at the slight bulge there. That's when the principality, in a whirlwind of

chaos and feathers, pins the demon to the couch he was sitting on.

The sudden turn in power has him heated. A rush of pink floods his high cheekbones. As the angel glares down at him. “I told you to stop, but then again, when have you ever listened to me?”

Before the demon can talk back, his neck is being heatedly kissed and nipped. Drowning out any sense of the English language.

That's when Crowley catches a glimpse of white; Aziraphale's feathers are out in a flourish of iridescence and beauty. Making the creature feel heated even more so. Aziraphale is blushing as well from

the look on Crowley's face. Going back to his neck, he bites down onto his pulse point, _hard._

This, in turn, makes Crowley writhe underneath him. Arching his back as he does so. Moaning in such an erotic way, it'd make most succubi and inccubi go awash with red. “Azi-Azzziraphale,

pleassse-”

“Please what, slut?” Crowley loves whenever his angel talks dirty in bed. The degradation of it all sending waves of pure hot pleasure deep within his tummy. That's when he notices he's unable to lift his

hips more than a mere inch or so. Looking down, he notices Aziraphale's forearm holding his waist down.

Not just that, but it being unclothed as well.

The undershirt being rolled up to the aforementioned angel's elbow. Hold on, when did he have time to do that? All of this, of course, adding to his arousal and fear cocktail. “Aziraphale, I'm sorry.

Please just fuck me already! Satan, do something, anything!”

Aziraphale loved taking care of his sweet demon but loved teasing him even more. Every once and a while showing the poor thing his place. Only in bed, mind you.

Leaning down, he smirked, barely letting the bottom's tongue lap at his cheek before stopping.

“And why should I do that, dearest? After all, you've interrupted my private time because you couldn't hold your prick.” The wily demon choked on his words, writhing and moaning for any shred of

mercy. “Patience is a virtue, did you know that?”

Crowley just rolled his eyes in an aggravated manor. “Well isn't it a good thing I'm a demon then.” he nearly hissed out.

“I say, I should have half a mind to tie you up and finish war and peace before helping you at all if you're going to be treating me like that.” this suddenly changed his entire demeanor; leaving said

demon to swallow his pride and hope for forgiveness.

“Pl-Please, Zira.. I need you. Only you.”

This seemed to rile up the angel enough to feign leniency. Resting on Crowley's chest with his forearms, he gives a genuine smile.

“I'm sorry honey, but you're the one who's decided your fate.” Kissing him heatedly with a roll of his hips, he leans away. Snapping his fingers as a set of ropes tie themselves around the beast's torso

and extremities. “Now, live with it~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue

Ch: 2

It was all Crowley could do to hold back the frustration he felt by whining. Pulling at the binds of his wrists and midsection. Hating and loving the way they nip at his sensitive skin.

After whimpering in desperation for a few moments, he turned his head, eyeing up the positively sinful angel to his right. “Come-come on, Aziraphale. This is torturous, even for you..”

“Aw” The angel faux sympathized. “You poor dear; maybe there is something I can do for you~” He said in a singsong voice. Meanwhile, his eyes raked up the corporeal form of his occult lover.  
Crowley's eyes pleaded, as did his shaky voice. “Anything, please Zira!”

The principality giggled, leaning down with a wave of his hand, disappearing the rest of each other's clothes. “You wanna come so bad, you poor baby.”  
Crowley nodded, his forked tongue hanging from his mouth. “Fuck!”

Crowley barely whispered out as he felt his angel grip around his base. Giving it a few pumps before letting go entirely, replacing said hand with his socked foot. “You'd really do anything, wouldn't you?”  
It was phrased like a question but they both knew it to be a true statement. 

The demon only nodded, the poor creature liable to get whiplash.

“Go on then, rub off on me~ Do it, harlot.”

Crowley whined, giving no fucks about his current predicament due to such high levels of want and arousal. Making a dangerous cocktail in his loins.  
“H-hhhn~ Fuck-fuck Aziraphale..Y-you bastard..”

Was all the demon could whimper out while he finished on the sole of said angel's clothes.

Just as he cried through his orgasm, the curly-haired top moved into position; pushing his lover on chest and knees before raking fingernails down his strong back. “You and I both know that you can come more than once.”

Aziraphale chuckled as he heard audible embarrassment flow out of the serpent's lips. The angel then spanked his demon, hard. 

Moving down said serpent's hips, he spread Crowley's cheeks, licking at his entrance. 

“Go on, love. Take out your wings.”

The demon obliged his sadistic lover before he could even finish the sentence. Blushing harder as the principality spanked him again before sticking his dexterous tongue inside of him.  
Before Crowley could do too much damage to the room with each powerful flap of his raven-esque wings. Aziraphale leaned back, sticking his hardened cock into Crowley. Grabbing fistfuls of soft, black wings. Pulling them back, rather roughly, Aziraphale slammed his hips into the demon before setting a hard and fast pace. All but moaning out, “Come for me, my sweet little slut~”  
Crowley did, which sent Aziraphale over the edge. 

Blinding pleasure hitting both ethereal beings with full force before either slowed down.

–

When did Crowley get all cleaned up?

“Shh, you poor thing. You did so well for me tonight. You just rest up and I'll take care of the rest.”

Before the weight of Aziraphale's words could set in, he was asleep, snuggling under the soft down blankets.


End file.
